<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Ambulance 2068, what’s your location?” by Linisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801631">“Ambulance 2068, what’s your location?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen'>Linisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambulance AU, Language Barrier, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Paramedic AU, Sort of? - Freeform, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re just done with our last job, leaving  the hospital now,” Phichit answered, putting his own seatbelt on as Yuuri steered the ambulance out towards the main road. “You got a new one for us?”<br/><i>“Yes, a feral alpha on S:t Sigferd Street, by the park. Doesn’t seem to speak English,”</i> the dispatcher reported, the information showing on the touch screen in the car. Yuuri didn’t look, simply guidning the car towards the address. After spending four years as a paramedic in this city, he knew the roads well. <i>“Can you take it?”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Ambulance 2068, what’s your location?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Serena's amazing prompt, a paramedic AU. Beta read by the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaerenDPity">Sae</a>&lt;3 and a million thank you's to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpile/pseuds/glitterpile">Alice</a> for helping with the Russian &lt;3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Ambulance 2068, what’s your location?” </em>
</p><p>Yuuri heard the message from the dispatcher as he jumped back into the ambulance, settling down in the driver's seat. He and Phichit had just dropped off a patient at the E.R a sweet beta woman who had fallen down the stairs, a presumed  hip fracture, and they were now ready for their next job. The E.R seemed calm today, and Guang Hong, one of the nurses, even had time to stop for a quick chat with them before following Leo who had taken the patient in for an examination and MRI. </p><p>It was good, it gave both of them the opportunity to congratulate the omega on his and Leo’s recent mating. The pair were  true mates, and they both sported their bondmarks proudly. The familiar twinge of loneliness shot through Yuuri, but he tried not to let it show. He was happy for them, truly. It was simply hard not to feel the bareness of his own neck, even if it was covered by a collar as protection, matching the cuffs protecting the scent glands on his wrists. Even Phichit had found his true mate a year ago, the bite mark on his neck proudly shown. Yuuri was so happy for them, even as he himself felt lonelier and lonelier for each year that passed. Most met their true mate in their early twenties, and Yuuri felt like he was running out of time as he approached his twenty-fifth birthday. </p><p>Phichit pressed the button for the intercom, and Yuuri buttoned his seatbelt as he tried to shake the heavy thoughts from his mind, starting to back away from the ambulance intake. </p><p>“We’re just done with our last job, leaving  the hospital now,” Phichit answered, putting his own seatbelt on as Yuuri steered the ambulance out towards the main road. “You got a new one for us?”</p><p><em> “Yes, a feral alpha on St. Sigferd Street, by the park. Doesn’t seem to speak English,” </em> the dispatcher reported, the information showing on the touch screen in the car. Yuuri didn’t look, simply guidning the car towards the address. After spending four years as a paramedic in this city, he knew the roads well. <em> “Can you take it?” </em></p><p>“We’re taking it, thank you,” Phichit confirmed, and the dispatcher thanked them, ending the report. The alarm hadn’t been called as an emergency, so Yuuri didn't start the sirens, but he made sure to keep on his toes. A feral alpha wasn’t an uncommon job for them, but it wasn’t super common either. Yuuri and Phichit, who almost always worked together, hadn't had one in a few weeks. Yuuri straightened, rolling his shoulders back as he tried to gather himself. This would fall mainly on him, if things ran smoothly. </p><p>“Patient without a name or social security at this time, male, alpha, mid twenties, unbonded, has not been violent so far. Communication attempts with people passing by have been fruitless. Non-english speaker?” Phichit read from the screen, and Yuuri nodded. “So, you approach first, and then I’ll be close if needed, like usual?”</p><p>“Yes, sounds good,” Yuuri agreed. “We usually handle these well.”</p><p>“You usually handle these well,” Phichit said with a laugh, and Yuuri felt his cheeks color. “It’s usually the easiest job for me.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Yuuri shot back, guiding them further into the central parts of town. “I don’t always handle them.”</p><p>“It was one time and she was bonded with someone who had just passed, there was only so much you could do,” Phichit said, and Yuuri nodded. “We figured it out as a team.” </p><p>“Yeah, we did,” Yuuri agreed. As paramedics, an omega and an alpha almost always rode together. It worked best, since the omega could calm better with pheromones and scent, while the alpha could command a patient to corporate if needed. It was rarely something they used, and all the alphas had extensive and repeated training in when and how to command, but sometimes it was necessary so the patient didn’t hurt themselves or others. Phichit went on follow up training every year to be on the safe side. </p><p>The drive was quick, and soon they arrived at the scene. It looked much like it usually did when an alpha had become feral in a public setting. Many were standing around watching from a somewhat safe distance, wide eyed and curious. Yuuri stopped the car and rolled his shoulders, trying to center himself. He needed to be ready, he needed to be efficient and smart. </p><p>“You good?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri nodded, opening the door of the car to step out. They were quickly approached by a group of onlookers who pointed them in the right direction, as Phichit asked everyone to move along and stay away, while Yuuri ventured further into the lush green park. He could smell the feral alpha easily, his enraged and distressed scent itching in Yuuri’s nose as he moved closer. As an omega, his instincts were to run from feral alphas, something he had to work against each time they worked these jobs. There was rustling in the greenery on his right, and Yuuri took another deep breath, starting to let a calming scent flow through the air. </p><p>It was strange, Yuuri thought as he walked carefully on, that even though the alpha’s scent was clearly distressed, it was still very pleasant. Yuuri felt drawn to it, in a way he hadn’t since he presented and all scents were new and exciting, overwhelming but fun to explore. This alpha’s scent was fresh and sweet, roses and evergreen in a lovely mix, and as it grew more potent, the alpha clearly close now, Yuuri started pushing out calming pheromones to match his scent. </p><p>He rounded a shrubbery, and then he saw him, chest heaving, hands balled into fists, jaws locked tight. He dispatched the clear symptoms of an alpha having gone feral, and Yuuri did a quick assessment  of the situation, taking the sight of him in. He was unbonded by the look of his neck, in good physical shape and in his twenties. The report had been unusually right. He was standing, rocking on his feet, seeming to take deep breaths, possibly to try to calm down. That was very good. Yuuri took a step closer, trying to let out even more of his scent as he did. The alpha was very pretty, he noticed as he approached, but Yuuri really couldn’t focus on that now. He needed to be careful, and he needed to do his job. </p><p>“Hello,” he called, body language relaxed as he pushed out even more pheromones and scent. The alpha’s eyes snapped up to him, from the scent reaching him or Yuuri's voice, the omega didn’t know. His eyes were blue, beautifully so, but they only stayed so for a moment before Yuuri got to see bright red seep into them, his own vision becoming red tinted. </p><p>Oh, oh no.</p><p>The alpha’s eyes grew wide, and Yuuri needed to hold back, fight against the instincts that suddenly clawed inside his chest, to rush forward and take him into his arms. No training he had prepared him for this. He took a step closer, trying to hold his composure. Of course he would meet his true mate like this, a feral alpha on the job, dealing with the safety of other people. </p><p>“What’s your name?,” he asked, hands trembling by his sides. The alpha took quick steps forward, and oh how hard it was not to rush to him, like all Yuuri’s instincts screamed at him to do. He walked carefully, pushing out more and more calming pheromones in the air. He got to see the alpha’s jaw unclench when he was just a few steps away, his shoulders relaxing. It was getting too hard to hold back. Yuuri took a quick step forward, and with that they were within touching distance of each other. The alpha whined, deep in his throat, and Yuuri’s heart ached from the sound, bone deep. </p><p>“Sssh,” he cooed. The alpha's hands found his waist, and Yuuri hurried to uncuff his links on his wrists, moving on impulse, following his gut. This was dangerous. He shouldn’t be doing this. He didn’t know anything about this alpha, or why he had gone feral, but Yuuri needed to soothe him, needed to take care of him. All of his instincts screamed at him to do so, and Yuuri felt a deep ache to know he was happy, content. </p><p>The cuffs hit the ground, but Yuuri barely heard it, blood rushing in his ears as he pressed his exposed glands to the alpha’s neck. Warmth flooded Yuuri’s body after just a second, his mind becoming hazy from the sensation of their scents mixing. The alpha gasped, red eyes wide, and then bared his throat by tipping his head back, giving Yuuri more room to scent him. God, he was breathtaking, and smelled wonderful. </p><p>“Good, you’re doing so good,” Yuuri cooed, and the alpha responded, a rough language Yuuri didn’t know falling from his lips. “So good for me,” Yuuri said in answer, and he felt how the alpha relaxed as their scents laced together, a perfect compliment to each other. It felt heavenly, and Yuuri felt his own knees weaken too, happy that the alpha was holding him.</p><p>The scent of feral distress ebbed away much faster than it usually did, and Yuuri was glad for it, a lovely scent of contentment wrapping around them. This was really nice, this was beyond lovely. Yuuri had never felt so centered in his entire life. It felt as if the deep hollowness in his chest was flooding, the feeling of safety filling his body. </p><p>The alpha’s eyes were still red, and Yuuri’s gaze was still red tinted, casting everything in a warm light. It would fade soon, if everything Yuuri had learned about true mate presentation was correct. Would the alpha remember it? Yuuri hoped he would. He knew many alphas experienced black outs after being feral, and it hurt almost too much to even think about to think his true mate might forget him, or this moment.</p><p>Clarity came back into the alpha’s eyes before the red faded, and he looked at Yuuri in awe, a beautiful smile curling on his lips as he looked into Yuuri’s eyes. It made Yuuri’s stomach fill with butterflies. He was really so handsome, with broad shoulders, a slender waist, high cheekbones and a sharp jaw. Yuuri had been so focused on the task at hand, but now he could take a moment to actually look, and he very much appreciated the view. How was it possible, for an alpha this hot to be destined for him? </p><p>A shuffled on the other side of the shrubbery startled them, and the alpha’s hands clenched tightly around Yuuri’s waist when the scent of another alpha approached reached them. Crap.</p><p>“Phichit wait!” Yuuri called just as his friend rounded the bush to come into view. He stopped, wide eyed and shocked, clearly trying to take in the scene. Yuuri’s alpha growled, scent souring again, possessive and angry. Yuuri snapped his eyes to him, rubbing his scent glands in soft circles around the alpha’s neck, cooing again. </p><p>“He’s a friend, he’s my friend,” he tired, but the alpha only seemed puzzled, eyes flickering between Yuuri and Phichit. “Not dangerous,” Yuuri tried again. </p><p>“Yuuri your eyes,” Phichit pointed out, and Yuuri nodded, not taking his eyes off the alpha. “What do you need me to do?”</p><p>“I-” Yuuri started, but he wasn’t sure. He was usually so good at his part of the job, but now he felt like he came up short, not sure how to proceed after this. “I don’t know I- He doesn’t seem to speak the same languages as me.” Yuuri said, hands starting to move up into that very pretty silver hair. It was incredibly smooth, like silk in his hands. He needed to find a way to communicate, any way to do so. Preferable somewhere else than in a park. He moved one hand to his own chest, realising he hadn’t even introduced himself yet, or at least not in a way that the alpha might understand. The alpha was watching him closely, and Yuuri kept his gaze. </p><p>“Yuuri,” he said, and the alpha’s eyes darted between Yuuri’s eyes and his hand. “My name is Yuuri. Yuuri.” </p><p>“Yuuuri,” the alpha echoed, heavily accented, but incredibly cute. Yuuri’s stomach flipped, and he smiled as he nodded. “Prekrasnyy,” he said, eyes glittering. Yuuri wanted so badly to know what he said. </p><p>The alpha moved a hand to his chest too, mimicking Yuuri’s pose, smiling. “Victor.” </p><p>“Victor,” Yuuri answered, and the alpha smiled wider and nodded, turning his face into the hand Yuuri still had by his neck, nuzzling into it. He was so cute, Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. “We should, go? We should go to the car?” Yuuri tried, but Victor simply frowned, both of his hands on Yuuri’s waist again, holding on tight as Yuuri tried to step back, a frown forming on his face. </p><p>“Ostan’tes,” Victor said, and Yuuri sighed, not knowing how to proceed. They should move away from the park. Victor needed to eat, and rest, and perhaps even need medical attention for whatever had caused him to go feral. Yuuri could feel the red tint seep away from his eyes slowly, and he could see how it did in Victor's eyes too. </p><p>“With me,” Yuuri tried, letting his hands caress down the alpha’s arms, which were very nice arms to be fair, and then grab his hands as he stepped back again. “Come with me.”</p><p>He started to walk backwards, and Victor seemed to understand, following Yuuri out of the park slowly, moving to walk hand in hand. Phichit was walking in front of them, and soon they came up to the ambulance, finding a much lesser crowd as they stepped out. Victor’s eyes grew wide as he saw the ambulance, and his eyes darted between Yuuri’s work clothes and the car. </p><p>“You,” Yuuri tried, placing his hand in Victor’s free hand in explanation. “Yuuri came for Victor.”</p><p>The statement made the alpha beam, and Yuuri felt a blush seep into his cheeks, surely violent red. It fit, since his eyes must have returned to their normal brown color now. Victor’s was a dazzling blue, a little too hard to pry oneself away from and Yuuri found himself longing to know everything about the alpha, to be able to ask and understand him. </p><p>“Yuuri for Victor,” Victor echoed, and Yuuri’s stomach flipped again. “Moy Yuuri.”</p><p>“I- we need-,” Yuuri started looking around for something, anything that could help them. His eyes fell on Phichit, who was leaning against the side of the ambulance, a wide grin on his face as he held his phone, screen faced up. “What?” Yuuri asked, and Phichit giggled. </p><p>“He said mine,” the alpha said, and Yuuri could feel himself grow impossibly redder as he looked back at Victor, who was still eyeing Phichit wearily. “My Yuuri.” </p><p>“Phichit!” Yuuri chided, and Victor looked at him with wide eyes, clearly reacting to the surprised tone in Yuuri’s voice. Yuuri felt his expression soften as their eyes met again, and Victor smiled, heart shaped and oh so pretty. Yuuri was already so smitten, and it had been less than half an hour since they met. </p><p>He fished his own phone out of his pocket, wanting to curse himself for not thinking off it earlier, and opened the voice translating app. “Language?” Yuuri asked, and Victor titled his head to the side. Yuuri held his phone out with a list of options, and Victor perked up, scrolling through the names before pressing Russian. Great, yep, Yuuri didn’t know a single word of Russian. “Thank you.”</p><p>The phone translated, and Victor smiled, hopefully getting the message. He said something back, what the phone translated as<em> you’re welcome </em>, and Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, his other hand still holding Victor’s </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked, quickly adding for context. “Have you gone feral before?”</p><p>Victor listened attentive, and then his cheeks bloomed with heat as he looked down into the ground, shaking his head. Oh, maybe Yuuri needed to step away from being a paramedic, and focus on the true mate part, because that might have been a bit insensitive. “Sorry,” Yuuri said softly. “Are you hurt?” </p><p>Victor shook his head, and Yuuri squeezed his hand, feeling even more relieved. “Do you know why you became feral?” Yuuri asked next, tone soft. Victor met his gaze, the blue pained as he spoke. </p><p><em> Lonely </em>, the translation read out loud from Victor’s answer, and Yuuri’s heart ached. He knew that feeling well. Hopefully, they’d never had to be lonely again. </p><p>“I know how that feels,” Yuuri agreed. He glanced over at Phichit, who had taken to looking down into his phone. Yuuri was sure it was to give them privacy, but he felt like they needed more. This was delicate, even more so since they couldn’t immediately understand each other. “Home, you want to go home together?” he asked, and Victor perked up as he heard the translation.</p><p>Victor asked a question in return, and the phone translating it to. “Mine? Or yours?”  </p><p>“Whichever you feel comfortable with,” Yuuri answered softly. </p><p>“Yuuri’s home,” Victor said without even considering it, and Yuuri nodded Phichit was looking at them warily, as if he really didn’t like the idea of Yuuri bringing an unknown alpha home, one that had just been feral at that, but even though Yuuri knew that he should probably be at least a little wary about Victor, he wasn’t. Something about Victor’s scent calmed him much more than it set him off, feeling like he was wrapped in warmth, just like in his nest. </p><p>Phichit drove them to Yuuri’s apartment building, and Yuuri left his work gear in the car. Meeting your true mate was cause for ending the day early, and Phichit would go in and tell their boss about what had happened so Yuuri could focus on Victor. He felt nervous but excited as he led Victor up the stairs of the apartment building, talking about how long he had lived there, even though Victor couldn’t understand him. He simply smiled easily, holding onto Yuuri’s hand stil. </p><p>“So, welcome to my home,” Yuuri said as they stepped in, toeing off their shoes. Vicchan came to greet them, and Victor gasped in delight, crouching down to pet the small dog. </p><p>“His name is Vicchan,” Yuuri said, and Victor cooed even more at that, scooping the poodle up into his arms as they walked inside. It felt just right to have him there, Yuuri thought, as he guided Victor through the apartment. They kept stealing glances at each other, and Yuuri felt giddy with it, like a teenager with his first crush. He sat Victor on the couch once they made it to the living room, leaving him and Vicchan there so he could rush to the kitchen to bring out tea and sandwiches. He offered Victor the food, but  the alpha merely pouted, and after a few moments of confusion Yuuri realised that Victor wanted him to eat too. Yuuri wasn’t particularly hungry, but compiled, a happy string of words falling from Victor’s lips as he did. </p><p>They talked and talked through the translating app, some things translating wrong, words getting jumbled, but they tried, and tried again. Victor was kind and attentive, and told Yuuri about having recently moved there for work. He didn’t know anyone, and he had become very lonely quickly. This morning when he woke he had been unable to shake the feeling, and he had decided to take a walk in hopes of it getting better, but it didn’t. </p><p>“And then when it all cleared, there you were,” Victor said, the phone replaying it, making Yuuri’s heart clench in the most wonderful way. “You found me.”</p><p>“I found you,” Yuuri agreed, so very happy it had been them sent on the job. He looked up at Victor, heart racing in his chest. “Stay?” </p><p>Victor waited as the phone translated, and Yuuri felt nerves tickle at his skin as he waited too, watching a beautiful heart shaped smile curl on Victor’s lips and he nodded. They were sitting so close, and Yuuri’s eyes dropped to Victor’s lips, before meeting his eyes again. Victor seemed to have a similar idea, leaning in closer, one hand coming to cup Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri took a deep breath, Victor’s scent filling his nose, and then he leaned even further in, placing his hand over Victor’s heart. His eyes fluttered close, and then he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Victor’s. It felt heavenly, and he leaned ever further into the kiss, wanting more. Victor answered, tilting his head to the side so they could deepen it, their scents excited and happy. </p><p>Yuuri pulled back only to catch his breath, feeling light headed and trembling. Victor looked at him with so much adoration it made Yuuri’s heart feel like it was going to explode. </p><p>“Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri had never liked his name more than in that moment. </p><p>“Victor,” Yuuri answered, pressing close again. “My Victor.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>